Halloween
by dark Rachel
Summary: 31 de octubre 1981. Petunia recibe una visita inesperada que suplica ayuda. No sabe que su decisión cambiará para siempre el futuro y la vida de miles de personas. ¿Cuál será su decisión? Spoilers DH. Oneshot TERMINADO.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la trama. El resto es de Jotaká y no gano nada con esto.

**N/A:** Una locura instantánea. Una imagen que tuve mucho tiempo en mente. Una relación que durante mucho tiempo me pareció fascinante. Esta fue mi forma de quitarme esa espinita.

* * *

**Halloween**

-Petunia…

-No, Lily, hemos hablado de esto…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo?

Sus ojos esmeralda reflejan el dolor de su vieja separación, el rencor de quien se siente abandonada. Tal vez con esa mirada profunda busca ahondar en el corazón de una hermana que tiempo atrás la olvidó. Quizás fue Snape quien las separó, o quizás aquello ya estaba escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo. No puede pensar en ello, sabe que le hace daño. Tampoco hablar le ayuda, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Está en su casa, limpia y brillante, con una decoración delicada, pero bonita. No abundan los muebles y la televisión es antigua. Aún huele a nueva. Petunia está creando su propia vida, su propio mundo. Y ella está segura de no tener cabida en él, aunque eso le duela. A veces aún sueña con aquella infancia que tan atrás quedó, cuando iban juntas de la mano en aquel parque, imaginando los días que vendrían, los años universitarios, los caminos que recorrerían juntas… y que parecían haber sido arrasados por un vendaval, quizás una tormenta.

-¿Crees que algún día volverás a mirarme a los ojos?

No responde, tal vez no tiene valor. Quizás sólo está rezando para que se marche.

-Es sólo un niño…

-¿Y qué?

Ahora es ella quien no soporta su mirada. Se da la vuelta y observa el paisaje. Hace frío allí afuera, donde James la espera. Está sentado en los escalones principales, con el cabello revuelto y la mirada preocupada. No puede evitar una sonrisa al adivinar en qué piensa. Piensa que es una locura haber dejado a Harry con Sirius. Ella sí confía en él. Porque aún siendo un poco alocado, se ha ganado su corazón, al igual que Remus, al igual que Peter. _Sus amigos_. Los que sustituyeron a su hermana.

-Soy una bruja, no un monstruo. –sigue sin mirarla, con los labios fruncidos y la vista fija en la comida del día-. ¡Mírame, al menos!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas demostrarme quién eres? ¿Para que puedas pavonearte diciendo que eres mejor que yo? ¿Para que vea que me has superado, que después de tanto tiempo has ganado la partida?

Respira entrecortadamente, y tiene los ojos húmedos. Lily lo atribuye a la rabia, no cree que debajo de todo eso haya algo más que rencor, odio, y tal vez algo de envidia. Siempre supo que quería estar en su lugar, que la maldecía por tener el don de la magia, que ella lo deseaba. Pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que su lazo fuera más fuerte que todo eso. Ahora sabe que no es así.

-Debí darme cuenta de lo que pensabas. –se muerde el labio con preocupación-. ¿No te das cuenta de que si hubiera sido por mí, también tú habrías venido? Simplemente… no es así como fuciona. Si fuera por mí, tú también habrías estudiado en Hog…

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas ese nombre aquí! Vete, por favor… Elegiste tu camino, bien, no te lo discutiré más, no puedo, pero… vete.

No sabe qué hacer. Tiene miedo. Si sale por esa puerta… ¿volverá algún día? Quisiera hablar con papá, el siempre la escuchaba. Siempre tenía algún consejo que darle, siempre mediaba entre ambas. Pero ya no volvería a hacerlo, y la había dejado sola frente a la única familia que le quedaba.

-Tú puedes protegerle, piénsatelo.

Petunia no contesta, y Lilian sale de la cocina. No tarda en oír la puerta también y a través de la ventana ve la mirada que ese Potter le lanza. Odio y desprecio en la misma mirada. Y cree haber tomado la decisión correcta. Está segura de que mañana ella volverá y le dirá que abandona el mundo mágico, que no quiere seguir en él, que ella tenía razón y que no es más que una absurdez y una locura.

Pero Petunia Dursley no sabe que no habrá mañana para su hermana. No sabe que esa misma noche el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos acabará con su vida, con la de su marido… y casi lo hará con la del pequeño Harry Potter. Tampoco sabe aún que mañana se encontrará una cesta ante su puerta, donde hallará un niño marcado por una cicatriz, y una carta. Ni que pasará los próximos diecisiete años cuidando de su sobrino huérfano, que él será uno de los magos más importantes de la historia, que marcará por siempre un hito. Ella no sabe que dentro de muchos años lamentará lo que ha hecho hoy, ni que ese niño la odiará por siempre, por permitir la muerte de una mujer pelirroja, de Lilian.

Porque Petunia no lo sabe, ahora está sirviendo la comida. Vernon vendrá y comerán juntos. Pasarán la tarde juntos, y la noche, y también el futuro. Pero jamás le dirá lo que ha ocurrido; el secreto permanecerá como una losa por siempre en su corazón, un peso que sólo ella podrá llevar. Pero claro, eso ella no lo sabe. Porque sólo piensa en disfrutar ese día, esa noche.

Halloween.

* * *

**Nota final:** Reeditando fics, cualquier comentario será bienvenido ;)


End file.
